Library
by New London
Summary: Ez lesz az a hely, ahol a különböző párosok szöszei találkoznak. Megtalálható lesz majd mindenféle páros, de legfőképpen UsUk/UkUs, FrUk, AusHun, Spamano illetve GerIta, de esetleg még más párosok is előfordulhatnak. A besorolás csak a trágár beszéd miatt. Jó olvasást!
1. A dal (UsUk)

Finoman, de annál erőteljesebben énekelt, erősen koncentrálva a ritmusra, dallamra és a szövegre. Smaragdzöld szemeit csak néhol nyitotta ki, mikor nem tudta biztosra, mi következik. A japános ritmusú, ám annál inkább angolos szöveggel rendelkező dalt a legnagyobb nyugodtsággal énekelte. Amerika mindannyiszor belefeledkezett Anglia gyönyörű, selymes, lágy hangjába, ami hibát nem tűrve tőrt fel torkából. Hangja, minta cseppkőbarlangban bármely rezzenés, úgy visszhangzott a felvevőteremben. Már csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy Anglia a fülest lerakja, és szép, elegáns mozdulatokkal kimegy a teremből és megáll Amerika előtt:

- Na milyen voltam? - kérdezte.

- Egyszerűen nagyszerű~ - fütyülte Amerika, kedvesét magához ölelve.

- Ez nagyon kedves tőled, meg minden, de most ha megtennéd, eleresztenél ? Publikus helyen vagyunk. - tolta el magától szerelmét, majd elrejtette rózsává vált arcát. Amerika megfogta a csuklóját és magával húzta.

- H-héé, Amerika ! Hova viszel? - kiabálta Anglia teljes összezavarodásában. Egyik pillanatban még a stúdióban, a másikban már kint a szabadban voltak Alfred sportkocsija mellett. - Elmondanád, hogy mit akarsz ? - pihegte Arthur.

- Hát nem egyértelmű ? Megünnepeljük az új dalaidat ! - mondta lelkesen, szemeiben tengerkék csillogással.- Ezért most elmegyünk a Mekibe! - Arthur szívét elöntötte a melegség, majd röhögő görcsben tört ki. Alfred egy ideig bambán nézte, majd durcás arccal azt mondta, hogy nem kéne ezért kiröhögnie Angliának. Anglia válasza csupán abból áll, hogy ő szereti, mikor ennyire törődik vele, de neki ez az egész annyira abszurd, hogy ők a Mekibe mennek ilyen miatt (is), hogy az már nevetséges. Alfred arckifejezése erre megenyhült, kinyitotta autójának ajtaját, betessékelte az angolt, majd elhajtottak Alfred kedvenc étterme felé.

2013. máj. 30.


	2. Eső (FrUk)

Esős, borús nap volt. Még csak délután hat óra fele volt, mégis mintha este lett volna. Arthur épp a Buckingham-palota mellett sétálgatott,esernyő nélkül, csurom vizesen. Nem érdekelte őt semmi. Lesütött fejjel lépkedett tovább, majd megállt a Temze partján, és felnézett az égre, ahonnan még mindig szemerkélt az eső. _Miért kell mindig esnie? Miért pont rám? Én nem tettem semmi olyat, amivel ezt a szomorúságot és magányosságot kiérdemeltem volna. Lehet, hogy csak hagynom kéne, hogy az eső elmossa a bánatot az utcai kosszal együtt._ Épp ezen gondolkodott, mikor valaki megveregette a vállát, és egy ismerős hang azt kérdezte:

- Hát te meg? Mit keresel itt kint az esőben?

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled... - szembefordult az illetővel, aki most már a feje fölött tartott egy esernyőt. Gyengéden elmosolyodott. A gondosan összefogott, aranyló tincsein egy esőcsepp sem volt, ruhája mint ha új lenne, keze magabiztosan szorította fejük fölött az esernyőt.

- Igazán elmondhatnád, Angleterre. Én csak segíteni szeretnék neked. - mosolya elfakult, tengerkék szemeiben bú kavargott.

- Semmi, de semmi közöd nincs hozzá, Francis. - Francis megsimogatta Anglia arcát, és vigyorogva, szinte már nevetve ezt mondta:

- Nagyon is sok van, mon petit Angleterre ... ohh, nem is tudod, mennyi ... - Anglia erre csak egy vállrántással válaszolt. Francis folytatta - Tudod, hogy nekem mindent elmondhatsz, ami csak a szívedet nyomja. Emlékszel még? A bátyus itt van - ezzel fél karjával magához ölelte az angolt. _Bátyus, he ? Sosem érdekeltelek, miért pont most kezdted el?_ - Te .. Francis ... - szólalt meg halkan, alig halhatóan.

- Mondjad, mon cher ...

- Ugye tudod, hogy most ezzel az öleléssel tökéletesen tönkre tetted a kabátodat ... vagy legalábbis nem veszed fel egy ideig ... - fúrta bele még jobban a fejét Franciaország mellkasába. Francis egyetértően bólintott.

- Tudom, de ez a kabát semmit sem ér ... már rég kiment a divatból ... de gondoltam egy ilyen országba ez is megfelel. - vigyorodott el. Arthur megrezzent, majd egy kis idő múlva így szólt:

- Téged ismerve, ez inkább egy új darab. Egy éven belül többször is lecseréled a ruhakollekciódat ... szóval ... én nyertem ... megint - egy kis mosoly kúszott fel az arcára. Francis felnevetett.

- Igen, igen. De ezt majd később megbeszéljük. Most inkább mennyünk be a házadba. - Arthur eltolta magát, majd kicsit vizes arcával intett, hogy menjenek. Francis átkarolta szerelme derekát, és Arthur egy fokkal boldogabban lépkedett Francis mellett.

2013. máj. 30.


	3. Árvíz (AusHun)

Fényes, napsütötte reggel volt. A nap fénye csak kis csillogó csíkokban szűrődött be a behúzott függönyű ablakon. Egy kis kertes ház volt, a külvárosban. Nem ez volt a kedvenc helye, de megkérdőjelezhetetlenül csendes és nyugodt volt. A rendes háza, amit általában használni szokott most veszélyben van a kedvenc folyója miatt.

Az ébresztő óra csörgése verte fel álmából a ház tulajdonosát. Hajnali fél öt. Magyarország nagy ímmel-ámmal mászott ki a pihe-puha ágyikójából, és a fürdőszoba felé vette az irányt. Egy negyed órás mosakodás, fürdés és felöltözés után gyorsan megreggelizett, majd elkezdett a mobilja után kutatni. Mikor megtalálta, savanyú képpel vizslatta a bejövő hívásokat. Szinte mind a főnökétől jött. Nem csoda, hisz most van a legnagyobb szükség rá. Már szinte egész Budapesten áthaladt az árhullám, de még mindig veszélyeztette a délebbi területeket. Telóját zsebre vágva kapta föl magára a kardigánját, és nekiindult az aznapi "önkéntes" munkájának.

A Római partot figyelte feszült figyelemmel, mikor egy ismerős hangot hallott meg a háta mögött. A halk hangokból egyre erősebb, majd végül üvöltözésekké fajult hang tulajdonosát már nehéz lett volna nem felismerni és figyelmen kívül hagyni.

- Kérem uram, engedjen be, fontos dolgom van ! - A kisebb akcentussal beszélő egyén meglepetten nézett Erzsébetre, mikor az őr mellé ért, és látszólag barátságosan a vállára ejtette a kezét.

- Rendőr úr! Legyen szíves beengedni Roderich urat, mert ő is segíteni szeretne! - mondta kicsit fennhangon, bár komolyan értette minden egyes szavát, de hangjában még tükröződött a kedves nőies hangnem.

- Kisasszony ...?

- Szeretném őt - mutatott Roderichre - bevinni magammal az árterületre. - Erzsi szelíden elmosolyodott, bár az arca így is ijesző volt egy átlag ember számára. Az őr számára kifejezetten az volt. Roderich számára már nem. Mikor - végre valahára - sikerült Roderichnek bejutni, és elbeszélgetni a magyar lánnyal, meglepően tapasztalta, hogy itt szinte - az ár elvonulásának pusztításait leszámítva - minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

- Eléggé szépen védekeztetek az árvíz ellen. - mondta az osztrák elismerően. Folyamatosan a még mindig magas Dunát figyelve.

- Köszi - mosolygott - ... de még mindig vannak veszélyzónák, és nem minden lakos mehet még vissza a házába. A kárfelmérések is még csak most kezdődtek. - mondta kissé szomorkásan, majd rásandított Ausztriára - Egyébként te mit keresel pont itt hajnalok hajnalán?

- Dolgom volt a közelben, és gondoltam meglátogatlak és megnézem, itt milyen a helyzet.

- Értem, azért köszi.- mosolyodott el igazából a lány. Ausztria felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Ha megkérdezhetném, miért is köszönöd meg?

- Azért, mert legalább eljöttél. - ezzel megfogta a kezét, és Roderich pedig erősen megszorította.

- Tudod jól, hogy én itt vagyok neked amíg világ a világ.

2013. máj. 31.


	4. G8 (UsUk)

G8. Egy olyan "közösség", ahol a világhatalmak megvitatják egymás között az olyan problémákat, amik érintik őket.

2013. június 17-e és 18-a, Észak-Írország. Nagy Britannia és Észak-Írország Egyesült Királysága fogja megtartani az idei G8-as csúcstalálkozót. Amerika miniszterelnöke bejelentette, hogy egyedül, négyszemközt szeretne beszélni az orosz miniszterelnökkel.

Anglia majdnem hátraesett a székével együtt, mikor meghallotta a hírekben. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulta a képernyőt és csak úgy itta magába minden szót, ami ezzel kapcsolatos volt. Amikor a híreknek vége lett, már a kezében is volt szupermodern telefonkészüléke, és már tárcsázta is Amerika számát. Néhány csörgés után megszólalt Amerika üzenetrögzítője, és Anglia csak egy rövidke: "Hívj fel, ha ráérsz." mondatot hagyott hátra neki. Messze nem gondolta volna, hogy valamit a fiú így el tudna titkolni előle, és csak maga a világtalálkozó napján derülne ki. Gyorsan fogta minden előre kikészített cókmókját, és már indult is Észak-Írországba. Nem sokára meg is érkezett, de még senki sem volt ott. Egy fél óra múlva már azért kezdtek beszivárogni egyesek, mint például Franciaország, Kanada, Japán, Németország és Olaszország. Mindegyiküket megkérdezte, hogy tudtak-e erről valamit, de mindenki ugyanazt mondta: "Én is csak a ma reggeli hírekből tudtam meg."

A válaszokkal kicsit sem megelégedve próbálta magát megnyugtatni, mikor Oroszország és Amerika is megérkeztek. Nyugalmat próbált erőltetni arcára, és kedvesen (amennyire tőle telt) megtartotta a találkozó első napjának néhány pontját az adósságokkal kapcsolatban. Egyszer sem nézet Amerikára, amit a fiatal ország eléggé rossz néven vett. Amikor elérkezettnek látta az időt egy kis pihenésre, szünetet nyilvánított, és mielőtt még Amerikának esélye lett volna elhagyni a termet, gyorsan megfogta a csuklóját és visszarántotta. A lendülettől Amerika majdnem elesett, de még időben sikerült visszanyernie az egyensúlyát.

- Elmondanád, hogy ez most mire volt jó? Meg már akkor azt is, hogy miért nem néztél rám? Tudod, nagyon idegesítő! - mondta megsértődve Amerika. Anglia csak megvonta a vállát majd szikrákat szóró szemekkel és eléggé hangosan ráüvöltött Amerikára:

- NEKEM kéne megsértődöttnek lenném, és tudod mit, az is vagyok! Miért nem mondtad meg, hogy Irakról akartok tárgyalni Oroszországgal, ráadásul kettesben?! Még a miniszterelnökömnek is lenne mit mondania, de ő is csak a "beszélgetésetek" egy részén lehet ott! - Amerika nem értette Anglia hirtelen haragját, majd mikor leesett neki, a földön fetrengett a röhögéstől, és hiéna módjára kezdett el visítozni. Anglia egy ideig szótlanul állt, majd vöröslő arccal elfordult tőle.

- Ne röhögj rajtam! Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! - már érezte, hogy a szeme kezd egy kicsit benedvesedni, de utat engedett sértődött könnyeinek. Amerika miután látta, hogy megrázkódott a válla a sírástól, felállt és gyengéden hátulról megölelte.

- Jaj, ne legyél már ennyire butus - törölte meg a szemeit a zsebkendőjével - tudod jól, hogy ez csak egy hülye találkozó lesz. Nem lesz semmi baj. Neked meg pont ezért nem mondtam el, de hát úgy látszik még így is ugyanazt az eredményt értem el. Na, ne sírj tovább, jó? Már itt a te hősöd, sz'al nem kell többé pityeregni! - engedte el Amerika, majd maga felé fordította. Gyengéden csókolgatva leszárította Anglia könnyeit arcáról, és még egyszer megölelte, majd meg is csókolta. Anglia most már sokkal jobban érezte magát, és viszonozta a csókot. A levegő hiány miatt megszakított csók után még egy kicsit szipogósan ezt mondta:

- Ezért engem a találkozó vége után el kell vinned egy kurva drága étterembe, és teneked kell fizetned! - suttogta morcosan Amerika pólójába.

- Rendben, de az éjszakát is magunknak akarom! - vigyorgott Amerika.

- Felőlem - sóhajtott Anglia, de Amerika látta rajta, hogy örül annak, hogy akár egy kicsit is az amerikaival lehet.

* * *

2013.06.17.


	5. Lightning (UsUk)

Szörnyű vihar tombolt azon az este. Cseppek százai dübörögtek az ablakon, Amerika nagy félelmére. Villámok csattantak fel, őket égszakasztó mennydörgések követték. A szél, mint egy szellem süvített, levelek ezreit húzva maga után. Az utcán szinte minden lámpát eloltottak, a kocsikat a tulajdonosaik biztonságos helyre vitték, az emberek már többé nem járkáltak nevetgélve az utcákon. Most már csak víz, végtelen víz állt az utcákon.

Amerika szorosan odabújt a mellette ülő, halálnyugalomban olvasó Angliához. Anglia egy percre megállt, és a reszkető fiúra pillantott, majd letette az olvasó szemüvegét, végképp lemondva az olvasás örömeiről. Amerika, mikor megérezte a másik pillantását magán, kék szemeivel rátekintett. Anglia zöld szemei, mint a macskáké világított a sötétben, amit csak egy kis olvasólámpa világított még meg. Amerika mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy Anglia szemei valaha ékkőként ragyogó smaragdok voltak, és valami csoda folytán lettek csak Anglia szemei. Mindannyiszor beleszédült a látványba, és tudta, hogy bármennyire is megpróbálna hazudni, ezek a szemek mindig átlátnának rajta egy szempillantás alatt.

Csendben ültek egymás mellett, és minden villámcsapással, mennydörgéssel Alfred közelebb húzódott Arthurhoz, ezzel mutatva a szükségét a másikra. Arthur megértően magához ölelte, és édes semmiségekkel próbálta megnyugtatni rettegő fiút. Sosem szerette, sőt egyenesen utálta a viharokat, és ezt Anglia pontosan tudta. Miért másért lenne itt az amerikai mellett.

Már érezte a nyakán Amerika egyenletes szuszogását, így úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál felállni, hogy lekapcsolja a lámpát, ám két reszkető erős kéz magabiztosan visszatartotta szándékától.

- Amerika, csak a lámpát ...

- Nem érdekel, ne menj el. - suttogta, szinte már a kanapénak. Anglia lélegzete megakadt egy pillanatra, és visszaemlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor ez a nemzet még kicsi volt, és ha el akarta (jobban mondva kellett) volna hagyni az Újvilágot, akkor ő mindig odajött, és záporokban hulltak a könnyei, miközben folyamatosan azt mondogatta, hogy "Ne menj el, ne hagyj itt!". Máig belesajdul a szíve ezekre az emlékekre. Sóhajtva, ám kicsit mosolyogva ült vissza a kanapéra, miközben ezt suttogta Amerika fülébe:

- Ne aggódj, itt maradok veled, nem megyek sehova.

2013. jún. 17.


	6. Véres csók (ScotEng)

Már egy hete. Már egy hete itt döglik a házamban Skócia. Egyik nap csak beállított egy baltával a kezében, és kijelentette, hogy ő most egy ideig itt fog maradni. Mégis mit képzel?! Azt hiszi, hogy nekem van időm arra, hogy ő itt legyen és akadályozzon engem?! Hát akkor bekaphatja! Nem is törődtem vele sokat, csináltam a munkámat, és úgy tettem, mintha nem is létezne.

Majd a nyolcadik nap környékén, amikor a kanapémon feküdt (a kedvencemen!) egyszer csak morgolódni kezdett álmában. Odamentem hozzá, és kicsit megbökdöstem.

- Héé, Scott, ideje felkelni ... - szóltam rá kicsit hangosan, de ő meg sem mozdult. Egy ideig még próbálkoztam, majd a teljes decibelemmel ráüvöltöttem - Az anyád úristenit! Kelj már föl te rohadék! - még be sem tudtam fejezni a mondandómat (pedig még lett volna mit mondanom neki), ő már fel is pattant, és ujjai már fojtogatták a nyakamat. Fuldokolva próbáltam kiszabadulni erős karmai közül. Tekintetemet ráemeltem, és a szemünk fénye összetalálkozott: az én zöld smaragdom az ő lángolóéval. Hirtelen felindulásból lábammal ellöktem magamtól, ő földre esett, én meg megpróbáltam visszaszerezni a lélegzetemet. Nem sokáig tétlenkedett, máris fölállt, és rekedt, még álmos hangon megszólalt:

- Ez csak egy rémálom ... csak rémálom lehet, amiben te benne vagy ... - nem is kell mondanom, ez egy kicsit szíven ütött. Bármennyire is utálom, gyűlölöm és egy barom idiótának gondolom, akkor is a testvérem. Érzelmeimnek persze nem engedtem, hogy kiüljenek az arcomra, és "felvettem" azt az évezredes, soha el nem kopó maszkot, amit mindig is használtam vele szemben.

- Scott ... - szólaltam meg, de félbevágott.

- Ne szólíts így! Neked Skócia! - üvöltötte ingerülten, és látszott rajta, hogy még teljesen az álmaiban jár. Már ha ezt annak lehet nevezni.

- Skócia - mondtam merev hangon - feküdj inkább vissza.

- Nem ... nehogy már még az álmaimban is parancsolgassál! Nem!

- De ez nem álom, Sco-Skócia - sajnáltam, hogy ki kellett ábrándítsam, de hát ez az igazság.

- Ha nem az ... bizonyítsd be ... - Ledöbbentem. Kicsit elgondolkoztam, majd cinkos mosoly jelent meg az arcomon.

- Azt mondod, hogy be kell bizonyítsam? - Szemem már őrült fényben úszott, már előre éreztem Scott haragját.

- Jól hallottad, idióta. - ezzel odament a kanapéhoz, és visszadőlt. Macskaléptekkel lassan melléguggoltam, a lehető legközelebb hajoltam, orrunk szinte már érintette a másikét.

- Ez az én szövegem. És nem vagyok idióta, veled ellentétben. - szikrázó szememmel belenéztem az övébe, majd halk kuncogás után suttogva folytattam - Te, Scott, mi van akkor, ha én most megcsókollak? - Jó, tudom, a genyóság egy igen aljas verzióját vetettem be. De nem tehetek róla! Felbaszta az agyamat a "te csak egy álom vagy" dologgal! Most visszakapja. Bár lehet, hogy később még én is.

- Úgy sem mered. Egy rémálom vagy, az agyam szüleménye, vagyis amit nem akarok azt nem teszed meg, mert erősebb vagyok egy rémálomnál - suttogta maga elé, de még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy hol is van. Na majd most fölfogja.

- Hmm ... - gondolkoztam el - akkor muszáj bebizonyítanom, hogy erősebb vagyok nálad - Scott felült, hogy jobban a szemembe nézhessen. Kihasználva az alkalmat, két kezemmel megfogtam a fejét, nehogy a végén még elhúzódjon. A hihetetlenül gyorsan reagált, még engem is meglepett. Hajamba markolt, s olyan erővel harapott rá a nyelvemre, hogy az elkezdett vérezni.

Meglepődtem. Nem is kicsit. Újra a számban érezni a saját vérem ízét még jobban felizgatott, arcát összekörmöltem, fogainkat összekoccintottam. Skócia elvigyorodott, majd az alsó ajkamba is erőteljesen beleharapott. Hirtelen kitépte magát a szorításomból, és erőteljesen pofon vágott. Elterültem, de még mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, ő már ki rohant a házból. Megfogtam a helyet, ahol megütött. Nem fájt annyira, vagyis lehet, hogy már megszoktam. Az ajtó bámulása után a földet kezdtem el fixírozni, és nem tehettem róla, mert tényleg nem ... de elkezdtem sírni.

2013. jún. 19.


	7. Fagyizás (Franada)

- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet?

- Persze, mon cher. Neked mindent~ - mondta vezetés közben Francis, miközben merőben az utat nézte.

- Nem úgy értettem. - suttogta szégyenlősen Kanada a mellette lévő ülésen - csak az _én _vendégemnek kéne legyél, nem pedig fordítva.

Az úgy oké volt, hogy tikkasztó hőség söpört végig az egész országon, és Kanada nem épp a legfenségesebben érezte magát, és végtelenül örült, hogy Franciaország itt van mellette, de az már mégis csak pofátlanság, hogy a francia kocsijában utazik egy fagyizó felé, az ő benzinje fogy, meg minden, sőt, még ráadásul ő is akarja kifizetni az ő fagyiját! De annyira jól érezte magát a francia társaságában, hogy azt nem lehet szavakba önteni. Legalábbis ő nem tudja. Most az egyszer, legeslegutoljára megengedi, hogy valamit a francia fizessen neki. Végül is, nem egy nagy összeg. Majd máskor visszafizeti, mert utál tartozni másoknak. _Talán ez az egyetlen, amit nagyon megtanultam Anglia úrtól._ - gondolta magában.

- Ugyan, igazán nem kell emiatt aggódnod - simizte meg egyik kezével Kanada buksiját, aki összerezzent az érintésére, majd pironkodva folytatta:

- De akkor is. Itt fordulj jobbra. - mutatott az elágazásra.

- Meglesz. - vette be az éles kanyart az elegáns Porschéjával.

* * *

- Na ugye, hogy nem haltál bele? - nyalogatta vaníliás fagyiját Franciaország, miközben a kocsi felé sétáltak. Kanada szorosan mellette jött az ő juharszirupos fagyijával.

- Ami azt illeti ... nem ... - emelte föl lila tekintetét az idősebbikre - És köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit - fogta meg kezét, és csábosan rámosolygott. Kanada egy pillanatra elpirult, majd ezt suttogta maga elé:

- Öhm...e-ezt inkább otthon...k-kérlek... - mondta kissé elfojtott hangon.

- Ahogy szeretnéd, de vigyázz, mert az ágyban nem leszek kegyes - majd perverz de mégis kedves mosolyt lejtett arcán.

2013. jún. 19.


	8. 1834 (UkCan?)

1834. Kanada föllázadt a Brit Birodalom ellen, de az angolok egy hónap alatt leverték őket, és szinte az összes tábornokaikat felakasztották.

Kanada Anglia hajóján tartott London felé. Kabinjának ablakán nézelődött kifele. Utálta ezt az egészet. Azt, hogy Londonba kell mennie, azt, hogy veszített, azt, hogy a népe legjobb emberei meghaltak a saját önzősége miatt. És most még Anglia is berágott rá. Tudta, mennyit jelentett neki az, hogy vele maradt Amerika függetlensége miatt. Pont ő, pont ő állított tőrt a férfi hátába.

De a legjobban mégis csak a saját népét sajnálta. Nem tehet róla, hogy szabad akart lenni! Vágyott testvére szabadságára. Gondolataiból egy angol matróz zökkentette ki.

- Kirkland kapitány hívat a kabinjába! - azzal be is csapta maga mögött az ajtót, megint magára hagyva Kanadát. Egy ideig még maga elé bámult, majd lassan felállt és elindult a kabin felé. Az ajtó előtt megállt, és finoman kopogott. Bentről csak egy "Jöhet." szócska adta a tudtára, hogy tényleg várnak rá. Szíve torkában dobogott, és félt, hogy talán olyan híreket fog kapni, amit idegileg nem bír el. Már így is ki volt készülve. Benyitott, és a díszesen kidekorált szobában körülnézve meglátta Angliát. Ott ült az asztalánál, és egy levelet olvasgatott. Szíve újból hevesen vert, és érezte, hogy ha Anglia nem szólal meg, perceken belül el fog ájulni. Nem kellett sokat várnia, Anglia felemelte a fejét, smaragdzöld szemeivel végigmérte a reszkető fiút, majd intett neki, hogy üljön le.

- Mi-miben segíthetek? - kérdezte kissé remegő hangon, miután leült.

- Csak azért hívattalak, hogy elmondjam, a papírok elkészültek. - mutatta fel a levelet, és rámutatott a sorokra - Az aláírásra Londonban kerül majd sor. - hangja és szeme jéghideg volt, és Kanada félt. Nagyon félt ettől az Angliától. Visszaemlékezett azokra az időkre, amikor még Francissal meg Antonióval verekedett és üvöltözött Arthur, de az, ahogy most nézett, beszélt, gesztikulált, az olyan volt, mintha egy annál sokkal rosszabb Anglia ülne előtte. Talán jobb szó rá a Brit Birodalom kifejezés.

- É-és m-mit tartalmaz? - hangja elcsuklott, halk beszéde a nyomasztóan csöndes szobában üvöltésnek tűnt. Feszesen figyelte Anglia reakcióját, de ő csak kifejezéstelen arccal nézte Kanadát.

- A békekötést és az engedményeket, amiket már korábban megbeszéltünk. - szólt végül. Kanada végre egy kicsit megnyugodott, de még mindig érezte magán Anglia átható pillantását.

- Kö-köszönöm. - suttogta inkább a levegőnek, mint Angliának. Az említett ezt meghallotta, majd harsányan felnevetett.

- Te nekem csak ne köszönjél semmit! - közölte, mire Kanada eddigi pinduri nyugodtsága elszállt. - Majd őfelsége foglalkozik veled, mikor odaérkeztünk. Efelől biztos lehetsz! - Kanada remegve ült a széken, majd fölállt, próbálva visszatartani könnyeit. Az ajtóhoz érve még hallotta, mikor Anglia azt suttogta maga elé:

- Betrayal is unforgivable...

2013. jún. 24


	9. Énekszó (GerIta)

Magyarország épp a folyosón sétálgatott Ausztria házában, mikor meghallotta, hogy valaki énekel. A mellette lévő szobából jött a hang, így hát eldöntötte, hogy megnézi. Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, ami hál'istennek nem nyikorgott (Ausztria rendben tartja a házát), és belesett.

Épp a kicsi Olaszország takarított a Német-Római Birodalom szobájában a kis seprűjével, közben vidáman dalolva az egyik kedvenc dalát. A szoba tulajdonosa pedig az ágyán ült, és gondosan nézegette és hallgatta. Magyarország mosolyra húzta a száját, és már készült is elmenni, de akkor pont jött Ausztria, és hangosan felszólalt.

- Hát te meg mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte, mire a meglepetéstől Magyarország beesett a szobába, egyenesen pofára. Az ének abbamaradt és a két kicsi nemzet kikerekedett szemekkel (na jó, talán Olaszország nem) nézte a két nagyobbik országot. Magyarország gyorsan fölpattant, majd Ausztria felé fordult.

- Ez most muszáj volt? Olyan szépen énekelt, és olyan cukik voltak~

- E-ez nem igaz! É-én csak a szobámban voltam, mikor bejött, és elkezdett takarítani, és-és ... - hadarta Német-Római Birodalom, közben a kezével mutogatva, piros arccal. Magyarország felnevetett, Ausztria pedig felhorkant. A kicsi Olaszország pedig csak szótlanul állt, és nem tudta, mit mondjon. Magyarország kedvesen ránézett, majd az ölébe vette, és elmosolyodott.

- Ugyan, kicsim. Majd ha Ausztria elkezd zongorázni a mai napon, akkor odahívlak, és elénekelheted most már az egész kis dalodat zongorakísérettel.

- Magyarország! - emelte fel a hangját Ausztria, majd Magyarország egy fenyegető mosolyt villantott rá. Ausztria kellemetlenül bólintott, majd Német-Római Birodalomra nézett. Ő pedig gyorsan leszállt az ágyról, és már ment is ki az ajtón, ám egy csöppnyi kéz megállította.

- Te nem akarod hallani, ahogy éneklek, Német-Római Birodalom? - kérdezte félénken, teljes reménnyel a hangjában, mire Német-Római Birodalom megint csak pironkodva, remegő hanggal megszólalt.

- Ha-ha ennyire akarod, akkor... - erős rántást érzett a karján, majd már csak azon kapta magát, hogy szaladnak a zongoraterem felé, kézen fogva.

Magyarország mosolygó arccal bámulta őket a háttérben Ausztriával együtt.

- Azt hiszem most kell zongoráznod - mondta a lány, majd Ausztria felé fordult, aki végig túrt a haján.

- Én is azt hiszem - azzal elindultak ketten együtt a gyerkőcök után.

2013. júl. 1.


	10. Tűzijáték (Spamano)

Romanot már az idegrángás kerülgette az ájulással együtt. Már vagy másfél órája várt a spanyolra, de ő még mindig nem tolta ide a képét. A Kolosszeum előtt álldogált, és meg mert esküdni, hogy az arra járó turisták azért nézik őt, mert látják a sötét aurát körülötte. Már épp indult volna haza, mikor valaki hátulról befogta a szemét.

- Spagna, vedd le rólam a kezedet! - kiáltotta, ami még több ember figyelmét felkeltette. Spanyolország csak mosolygott.

- Ugyan, Romano, ne legyél már pukkancs! - paskolta meg a fejét, ami még tovább dühítette Romanót.

- Tudod mit? Inkább induljunk. - azzal fogta magát és elindul a Kolosszeum bejáratához. Spanyolország csak szótlanul követte. - Egyébként, mi a francért késtél?

- Hát .. annak több oka van, de azt most nem mondhatom el neked.

- Mi az, hogy nem?! - háborodott föl, majd gyorsította léptein.

- Naa, Roma! Gyere csak ide~ - és elkezdett szaladni. Romano, ahogy észrevette, azonnal futásnak eredt. A Kolosszeumtól már rég eltávolodtak, és egy parkban érte utol csak az olaszt. Már rég be volt sötétedve.

- M-már el is felejtettem - lihegte - hogy ilyen gyorsan is tudsz futni.

- T-te sem vagy semmi. - fújta ki a levegőt, majd felegyenesedett. Körbetekintett, majd ránézett az órájára - Basszus! Antonio! Most miattad már bezárt a Kolosszeum!

- Oh, tényleg?

- Igen, képzeld. A francba. - rúgott bele egy ott árválkodó kisebb kőbe.

- Emiatt nem kell fájjon a buksid - paskolta meg újra a fejét, mikor melléért - itt is tökéletes lesz.

- Hagyd már abba, a fenébe is! És mi lesz olyan kurva tökéletes?!

- Nemsokára meglátod! - azzal elővette a mobilját, és pár másodperc és karakter múlva vissza is tette - Néz fel az égre!

Pillanatokon belül tűzijátékok robbantak fel az égen, mindenféle színben. A legdominánsabb mégis a zöld, fehér, piros kombináció volt. Romano kikerekedett szemekkel csodálta az eget.

- Te ... te ezt mind nekem ... ? De miért ...? - nézett rá Spanyolországra, aki még mindig a tűzjátékokat figyelte. Arca mindenféle színben tündökölt, szemeit mikor ráemelte Romanora, csak úgy fénylett.

- Gondoltam megleplek! Remélem tetszik!

- Már hogyne tetszene, idióta! - Spanyolország lágyan elmosolyodott, és magához húzta Romanót egy csókra.

Az utolsó tűzijátékok zöld, fehér, piros, illetve piros, sárga, piros színekben fénylettek fel.

2013. júl. 2.


	11. Étterem (Franada)

- F-francis... hova megyünk? - kérdezte megilletődve, mikor megérezte a szemkötőt az arcán.

- Shh, Matthew. Majd meglátod. - nyugtatgatta, mire a fiatalabbik felnevetett.

- Ha eltakarod a szemeimet, nem fogom meglátni! - Francis magával húzta a kocsi felé, majd beültek és Kanada számára eddig ismeretlen hely felé tartottak. Franciaország bekapcsolta a rádiót, amiből kellemes, lassú francia számok csendültek fel. Kanada nyugodtan hallgatta őket, és mivel nem látott semmit a szemfedő miatt, csak a dallamokra figyelt, és Francis mély, érzelmes dúdolására. Nem sokkal ezelőtt volt a szülinapja, de ők már ezt megünnepelték, és talán ezért nem is fért a fejébe, Francis miért akarja most valahova elvinni.

Az utazás nem tartott sokáig, hamarosan megálltak, és Franciaország segítségével kiszállt Matthew is, habár még mindig nem látott semmit.

- Francis ... nem lehetne ...? - próbált kedvese szívére hatni, ám az nem sikerült.

- Nem, mon cher. Még nem.

Matthew elhúzta a száját, és még jobban szorította Kumit. A mackó felnézett rá, majd újra lehajtotta a fejét, és csak a földet nézte. Francis megfogta Matthew kezét, lassan és óvatosan bevezette egy épületbe. Kanadának még mindig halvány lila gőze nem volt, mire jó ez az egész, de már nem ellenkezett többet. Emberi hangok csapták meg egyszerre a fülét, és beleszagolva a levegőbe, finom, ízletes ételek illatát fedezte fel. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy hol vannak. Már várta, hogy leüljenek valahova, és levehesse ezt a kötést, de helyette csak még többet mentek, és zavarodottságában már meg sem mert szólalni. Lépcsőkhöz értek, és Francis gondosan felsegítette a legfelső emeletre. Ami jó magasan lehetett, gondolta Kanada, ha már ennyi lépcsőt megmásztak.

Végre elérkezett a megváltás pillanata, és leülhetett. Franciaország a háta mögé ment, és levette róla a szemfedőt. Pislogott párat, mire megszokta a szeme a fényt, és meglepődve nézett körbe. Egyedül ők voltak az emeleten, és az ablak mellett ültek, egy díszesen megterített asztalnál. Kinézett az ablakon, és még a lélegzete is elállt. Körülbelül negyven méter magasan lehettek, és innen az egész várost, ami alattuk volt, látni lehetett. Francis visszahuppant a helyére, majd koccintásra emelte a poharát.

- Igyunk az egészségedre, kettőnkre, és arra, hogy most volt a szülinapod. - Matthew még mindig a sokk hatása alatt állt, de viszonozta a gesztust.

- És az ilyen feledhetetlen meglepetésekre. - koccintottak.

Kanada igazán boldog volt, hogy ilyen szerelmet fogott ki magának.

2013. júl. 3.


	12. Az érem másik oldala (UsUk)

Megjegyzés: Semmi köze a _The best birthday of my life-_hoz! Ez egy teljesen új kis szösszenet, Anglia szemszögéből. A "mi lett volna ha Alfred kezdeményez" típusú szösz.

* * *

Londonban, az egyik házban ücsörgött a nappalijában a legrettegettebb kalóz, akit valaha is ismertek az országok. Épp a hatodik kávéját iszogatta a mai nap során.  
Utálta a kávét. Nagyon.  
De mégis, ezen a napon mégis megitta.  
Már az a tény sem igazán érdekelte, hogy milyen szar íze van. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan képes ezt bárki meginni.

Anglia maga sem tudta, mit miért csinál ezen a napon. Talán a bánat miatt, ami beférkőzött már így is darabokra hullott szívébe. Ezen, ezen az átokverte napon mindent elvesztett. Mindent, amire valaha is szüksége volt. Azt az embert veszítette el, akit a legjobban szeretett. Azóta ez az érzelem már nem volt a régi. Másként kezdett feltekinteni rá. Nem gyerekre, vagy gyarmatra. Hanem mint férfira. Bár azóta beletörődött, hogy a fiú nem lehet semmiképpen sem az övé, a szívét még mindig marcangolták a kérdések. Mi rosszat tett? Túlságosan szerette és védte? Ő csak azt szerette volna, ha van mellette valaki, akivel megoszthatja minden bánatát. Ő mindent megtett, ugye? Ezer és ezer volt még hátra.

Na meg persze ott volt az az esős nap. Gyűlölte az esőt. Londonban szinte mindig esett, és ahányszor meglátta, annyiszor kellett szembesülnie a feltörekvő emlékképekkel. Mindig látta magát az esőben és sárban térdepelni és sírni abban a jellegzetes piros ruhában. Azóta sem vette elő még egyszer. Pedig megvan neki.  
Másrészről pedig ott volt Amerika. Kék egyenruháját mintha ráöntötték volna, szemeivel őt nézi, ahogy kimondja azokat a bizonyos szavakat.

- You used to be so big ...

Erre mondják talán azt, hogy derült égből villámcsapás. Talán nem is volt olyan derült . De ezek a szavak mindig ott vannak vele, és nem feledik őt. Csak kísértik és nyomorgatják, nem hagyják nyugodni, pedig már igazán megérdemelné. Belefáradt. Már nagyon rég.

Épp elfogyott a kávéja, ezért felállt, amikor kopogást hallott. Gondosan lerakta a poharát az asztalra, majd az ajtó felé indult. Türelmetlen ember lehetett, állapította meg Anglia, ugyanis már körülbelül hatvanszor kopogtatott. És akkor még a csöngőt nem is említettem.

- Megyek már, megyek! - kiáltotta, hátha az ajtónál álló ember meghallja. Szerencséje volt. Majd kinyitotta, de nagy megdöbbenésére egy olyan valaki állt ott, akire a legkevésbé sem számítana az év ezen időszakában.

- Yo Iggy! Bejöhetek? - kérdezte ártatlan szemekkel.

- Ha már itt vagy - sóhajtott lemondóan. Semmi kedve nem volt most az amerikaival találkozni, pláne nem veszekedni! Valakinek úgyis okosabbnak kell lennie.

Amerika máris kényelembe helyezte magát a kanapén, Anglia meg csak álldogált a szoba közepén keresztbe tett kézzel. Néhány jelentéktelen perc után, ami Anglia számára óráknak tűnt, elfogyott a türelme.

- Amerika! Elmondanád, mégis mi a jó büdös francért jöttél ma ide? - kérdezte félhangosan.

- Csak úgy. - hangzott el a rövid és tömör válasz. Anglia felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Csak úgy?

- Yup - mondta, és körbenézett. Látszólag mindent érdekesebbnek talált Angliánál. Anglia látva ezt, szó szerint összeomlott az egyik székre. Fejét hátravetette, jobb kezével eltakarta a szemeit.

- Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Szóval csak azért jöttél, hogy a még jobban belém rúgj?! - kezdte magából kikelve, szemeiben már gyűltek a könnyek.

- M-mi ...? Iggy, ezt nem mondhatod ko-

- Elhallgass! Idióta! Idióta! - Amerika gyorsan kapcsolt, azonnal odarohant, és megölelte. Angliának még a szava is elállt.

- Én ... Arthur, én nem így gondoltam. Figyi .. én nem ezért jöttem. Csak ... csak eljöttem, hogy lássalak. Tudom, béna kifogás, de most volt a szülinapom, és Franciaország mondott valamit ... és ezért eljöttem. Na .. ne sírj, ok? - ajkaival felszárította Anglia könnyeit. Anglia csak hüppögött, majd szorosan magához ölelte. Amerika próbálta csitítani, és gondolataiban megköszönte Francisnek.

* * *

- Szerinted most mit csinálnak? - kérdezte Kanada Francis lakásában.

- Eddigre már nagyban dúl a l'amour. - mondta Francis lelkendezve. Matthew csak halványan felnevetett.

- Gondolod?

- Még szép, mon cher. A GDP-mbe fogadom! Én mindig jól végzem a dolgomat! - koccintottak a pohár borral, majd mindketten elmosolyodtak.

2013. jún. 3.


	13. Koncert (AusHun)

Este volt már. A sok ezernyi csillag fénypontként ragyogott az égen. A dallamok, mint a szél hasított keresztül a téren.

A szabadtéri koncert nagyon nagy sikerű lett. Tízezres tömegek ujjongtak és tapsoltak. Egy barna hajú, zöld szemű lány csodálattal figyelte az eseményeket, főleg egy osztrák zenészt.

Miután véget ért, gondosan kilépett a tömegből és a színpad mögé igyekezett. Még épp időben érkezett, mert pont akkor lépett le a színpadról az ő zenésze. Lizzy halványan elmosolyodott, és szorosan megölelte.

- Nagyon jó volt. Ügyes voltál. - suttogta a fülébe. Roderich visszaölelte.

- Köszönöm. - mondta, majd elengedte a lányt. Lizzy megfogta a kezét, és magával húzta a kocsi felé.

- Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha megünnepelnénk?

- Nincs ellenemre. - mondta, majd Lizzy szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

2013.07.21


	14. Fürdés (FrUk)

Arthur kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a forró, habos-babos vizében. Már jó előre előkészítette a terveket, és most eljött az ideje a megvalósítására.

Fejét belemerítette a vízbe, majd lassan kibújt belőle, de csak félig, így csak az orráig látszott ki a feje. Eleresztette a testét, és érezte, hogy a stressz elhagyja őt.

Mikor már elfeledkezett a külvilágról is, egy eléggé ismerős szempárral találkozott. Még mielőtt sikíthatott volna, a szempár tulajdonosa összezárta a kettőjük közötti távolságot, és megcsókolta. Másodpercek múlva tért magához, majd finoman visszacsókolt.

Levegőhiány miatt váltak szét és mindketten félig leeresztett pillák alatt néztek egymás szemébe. Egy nagy csobbanás után már ketten ültek a kádban. Anglia morgott egyet.

- Ez meg mire volt jó, idióta? - kérdezte pipacsvörös fejjel, ahogy keresztbe rakta a kezét a mellkasa előtt és kicsit odébb húzódott a kádban. Francis megfogta a kezét, és elvette a mellkasa elől.

- Ne csináld ezt. Szép vagy, nem kell semmit sem szégyelljél, Angleterre. - mondta bársonyos hangon. Anglia fölé emelkedett és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Anglia nagyot nyelt, majd végignézett Francison. Ázott ruhadarabok. Mindenhol.

- Legalább levetkőzhettél volna. - mondta, mire Francis csak finoman felnevetett.

- Szerintem így tökéletesen kiemelik a testem szépségeit. - kuncogta, majd Anglia is elmosolyodott, megölelte a nyakánál és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

2013.07.23.


	15. Naplemente

Gyönyörű naplemente volt, a víz a narancssárgára festett ég alatt fényáradatként csillogott. A folyóparton már nem járkáltak az emberek, és a város is már kezdett lecsendesedni. Ritka pillanatok egyike volt.

Szerette a naplementét nézni a saját városában. Hallani, ahogy a sarka kopog London utcáin, ahogy a szél a borzos hajába kap, ahogy a víz hömpölyög alig néhány centire tőle.

Megállt, szemben a nappal, és a palota felé nézett. Hallgatózott, és visszaszámolt.  
Három ... Kettő ... Egy ... Ding-dong. A Big Ben. Négyet ütve jelezte, hogy egész óra van. Szám szerint, délután hét. Elmosolyodott. Annyira szerette és élvezte, hogy itt töltheti minden idejét. Mindig, ha ide kijött, minden gondját elfelejtette. A narancssárga égbolt most zavartalan volt, egy darab felhőt nem lehetett látni.

Mindenki azt hitte, hogy magányos. Pedig nem feltétlenül magányos az ember, ha egyedül van. Mert vele több millió ember van.

2013.07.23.


	16. Olvasás (UkUs)

A szél fújt, és az eső halkan kopogott az ablakokon. Már vagy három órája esett szüntelenül. A házban maradók élete enyhén unalmassá vált két film után. Mivel nem volt mit tenniük, Anglia úgy döntött, hogy időt szán legkedveltebb szórakozásának, az olvasásnak.

Amerika nem nézte az elején jó szemmel, hogy már nem figyel rá, így, hogy a figyelmét visszaterelje magára, leült mellé a kanapéra és a fejét ráhajtotta a combjára. Anglia lenézett a könyvéből, és még egy kisebb fényforrásnál is világító szempárral találkozott. Arthur felsóhajtott, majd beletúrt Alfred homok szőke hajába.

Miután befejezte a rövidke novelláját, újra ránézett a most már alvó Amerikára. Ilyenkor mindig olyan csöndes. Csöndesebb.

- Arthur ... - suttogta álmában Amerika. Anglia halkan felkuncogott, majd még egyszer végig simított a haján, majd halkan a fülébe súgta:

- Good night. Please have the sweetest dreams, _my America_.

**_"Mert te az enyém vagy, én pedig a tiéd, nem?"_**

2013.07.23.


	17. Savior (ScotEng)

Ajánlva pirates4ever-nek! Örülök, hogy tetszett az előző, és mivel az Anglia és a Nagy Armadában eléggé jófejnek mutattad be Skóciát, úgy gondoltam nem fájna, ha elgondolkoznék egy maga módján kedves és törődő Skóciáról. Szóval, remélem tetszik!

* * *

A mai world meeting véget ért. Anglia fáradtan és ásítozva vonult ki az épületből egyenesen London utcáira. Végre megint nála tartották a meetinget, de drága bátyja miatt nem tudta rendesen kipihenni magát az elmúlt egy hétben. Azzal még úgy látszólag (ismétlem, látszólag) megbékélt, hogy maximum néhány órát, esetleg egy napot nála töltsön, és a hülye szabályaival a nyakán lógjon (legjobban a néhány perces találkozásokat szerette, akkor legalább nem minden esetben kellett tűrnie Scott fölényeskedését) és a vérét szívja, de hát, amilyen kegyetlen hozzá a sors, drága testvére úgy döntött, hogy nála marad két hétig. Hogy miért? A válasz egyszerű. "Nevelési célból" - ahogy ő nevezte. Anglia számára ez csak egyet jelenthet: "Addig fogok itt maradni, amíg idegösszeomlást nem kapsz tőlem." Viszont Arthur sem olyan hülye ám, hogy hagyja magát, így az elmúlt héten elszenvedett sérelmeket elengedte a füle mellett. Ahogy Írország mondaná: "Egyik füleden be, a másikon ki, te idióta."

_Az az átkozott idióta. Mi a faszomért kell neki mindig engem basztatnia?!_ - mérgelődött magában, és már ezredjére is elátkozta volna a testvérét, ha valaki nem zavarja meg.

- Angleterre~ Hova hova? - kérdezte Francis, mikor mellé ért, kezét Arthur vállára helyezte. Anglia azon nyomban lesöpörte.

- Haza. Ki tudja mit csinál Scott a házamban, amíg távol vagyok. - temette bele a fejét a tenyerébe. Francis csak megértően bólogatott.

- Hon hon hon~ Talán ha hozzám átjönnél, minden gondodat elfelejtenéd~ - suttogta a fülébe, amitől Angliát kirázta a hideg. Azonnal hátrálni kezdett.

- Francis! Azonnal vakard le a képedről azt a perverz vigyort, vagy én esküszöm, hogy- - nem tudta befejezni, mert nekiütközött valakinek. Már ott volt a nyelvén a bocsánat szócska, de bent maradt, amint meglátta, hogy kinek ment neki - S-scott? Hát te meg ...?

- Csak jöttelek ellenőrizni. Baj? - kérdezte kiszáradt hangon. Megmarkolta Anglia mindkét felkarját, így maga előtt tarthatta. Közben jéghideg zöld szemeivel a meglepett Franciaországra nézett. Anglia megfeszült, mikor érezte a testvére sötét auráját a teste körül.

- Ha még egyszer - kezdte el dühösen - ha még egyszer megláttalak az öcsém mellett, én ott helyben kiheréllek, megértetted?! - tett egy fenyegető lépést Francis felé, aki ugyanezt tette, csak hátra. Amikor ugyanezt Francis többször megismételte, Skócia bólintott, majd elengedte Anglia egyik karját és maga után vonszolta. Mikor már elég messze voltak, elengedte.

- Nem kellett volna. Meg tudom védeni magamat attól a perverz idiótától.

- Na persze. Onnan nem úgy tűnt. - vett elő egy szál cigit, és rágyújtott. Arthur csak megforgatta a szemeit.

- Idióta.

- Ezt én is mondhatnám rád. De mivel olyan jó fej vagyok, inkább nem. - fújta ki a füstöt. A szokásosnál is nyugodtabb volt a hangja.

- Jó fej, mi? - suttogta maga elé, és most az egyszer mosolyodott el Scott közelében. Skócia ezt látva, átkarolta a vállát, és innentől így mentek egészen Arthur házáig.

Anglia halkan megjegyezte magának, mikor aznap este lefeküdtek, hogy Skócia jó testvér. Csak a maga módján.

2013.07.24.


	18. Jack the Ripper (UsUk?)

- Angliaaaaaaaaaaa! - kiáltott valaki Arthur háta mögött. Még épp az ajtóban fordult vissza, amikor meglátta előtte Amerikát.

- Mit keresel itt? - hangja a szokásosnál is sötétebb volt, de Alfred nem nagyon törődött vele.

- Lenne hozzád egy-két kérdésem. Meg ... - felmutatott egy kicsit kopott könyvet - erről is szeretnék beszélni.

- Várjál - nézte meg közelebbről - ez a könyv ...

- Igen, igen az. Csak menjünk már be, ok? - Anglia megforgatta a szemeit majd odébb állt és beengedte a nyavalygó amerikait. Az levetette magát a kanapéra, a könyvet pedig az ölébe ejtette. Arthur vele szemben foglalt helyet.

- Na, szóval - törte meg a csendet - mit szeretnél? Miért hoztad vissza a könyvet?

- Hát ... - vakargatta a tarkóját - amikor Litvánia átjött hozzám, hogy segítsen kitakarítani - Arthur felvonta a szemöldökét - egyszer csak megtalálta ezt. Akkor még azt gondoltam, hogy valami ócska szar és ki akartam dobni. De aztán Toni elkezdte elolvasni, majd káromkodni és folyamatosan azt kiabálta, hogy "kibaszott idióták, egy gyilkosságot sem tudnak megoldani". Én ezt meghallottam, és mivel krimi, ezért én is elolvastam. Nem sok idő kellett hozzá, hogy rájöjjek, hogy ez megtörtént. És hé, mivel a sztori kurva jó, ezért gondoltam átjövök hozzád és kajakra megkérdezem, hogy ki a faszom volt igazából a tettes. Mert te biztos tudod, nem igaz, Arthur~? - az utolsó szóra különösen nagy hangsúlyt tett, amitől felállt Anglia hátán a szőr. Megköszörülte a torkát, majd belekezdett a mesélésbe. Amerika csillogó tekintettel figyelt rá, és Angliának eszébe jutottak a szép boldog napok.

- Elég civilizáltan megfogalmaztad az utolsó mondataidat. Ami azt illeti ... én igen is tudom, hogy ki volt a tettes. Jack the Rippert még személyesen is ismertem.

- De .. de akkor miért nem ...?

- Miért nem jelentettem föl? Nem az én dolgom volt Sherlock Holmesosat játszani, mégis megtettem. Mikor rájöttem hogy ki az, azonnal hozzá siettem, és láttam, hogy nem éppen épelméjű a srác. De én naiv, úgy gondoltam, hogy majd a Scotland Yard is rá fog jönni, ezért nem szóltam. Nem magának az országnak kell lebuktatnia egy sorozatgyilkost, nem gondolod?

- De .. de akkor is! A saját népedet ..

- Tudom, hogy a saját népemet irtotta. Tudom, hogy mivel nem adtam föl, egész Angliát rettegésben tartottam. - sóhajtott - De nem bántam meg. - Amerika mondani akart valamit, de Anglia félbeszakította. - És még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, hogy miért, az ok egyszerű: Meg akartam mutatni a világnak, hogy velejéig romlott helyen élünk, és hogy mindenki csinálhat mindent büntetlenül. Ő, Jack the Ripper, tökéletes példa rá. Még a rendőrök is féltek tőle.

- És ... - nyelt egyet - ki .. ki volt?

- Mi van, beijedtél? - gyötörte egy kicsit, mire Amerika durcás fejet vágott.

- Azt már, soha nem tudod meg. - mondta játékosan.

- De Angliaaaaaa! - kiabált megint halláskárosodást okozó hangjával.

- Semmi de! Rajtam kívül senki sem fogja megtudni az igazságot. Hacsak nem jönnek rá.

- Olyan izé vagy. - mondta gyerekesen Alfred. Arthur csak elmosolyodott, odament hozzá, és homlokon csókolta.

- Tudom, tudom. És az izé nem is szó, ráadásul neked úgyis túl ijesztő lenne.

- Mert? - kérdezte kedvetlenül.

- Mert a fele gyilkosságát nem írják bele. A különös kegyetlenség. Kár hogy nem a középkorban élt. Biztos jó kínzó lett volna - mosolygott el gonoszkásan - gondolj csak bele. Mindenhol vér, kifolyt belek ... levágott testrészek és kidülledt szemek ... hát nem ideális...?

- Te meg vagy húzatva! - pattan föl a kanapéról és már rohant is kifele. Arthur csak bámult utána mosolygós arccal, és még egyet felírt gondolatban a táblázatába : Alfred:30, Arthur:31.

- Idióta. - rázta meg a fejét, majd a szobában lévő egyik képre tekintett. - Mit szólsz hozzá, Jack? Szerinted el kellett volna mondjam neki, hogy az egyik kedvenc képed lóg a falamon? - kicsit várt, majd miután úgysem jött válasz, halkan felsóhajtott - Talán majd máskor. Úgyis meg kell nyerjem a kis csatáinkat. - majd nevetve fölvette a könyvet és elkezdte olvasgatni.

2013.07. 26.


End file.
